O Plano dos Gêmeos
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Drarry/Bron) Fred e George decidem pregar uma peça em dois Slytherins e contam sua ideia a Ron, que concorda com o plano. Mas, nem sempre tudo corre como se pensa e o Gryffindor se vê em uma encrenca que nem ele estava à espera.
1. Chapter 1

**T** **itulo:** O Plano dos Gêmeos | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** [Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini] / [Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter] | **Gênero:** Romance | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** short-fic | **Idioma:** Português

 **Sinopse:** Fred e George decidem pregar uma peça em dois Slytherins e contam sua ideia a Ron, que concorda com o plano. Mas, nem sempre tudo corre como se pensa e o Gryffindor se vê em uma encrenca que nem ele estava à espera.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic é Yaoi e terá como casais, Ron /Blaise (Bron) e Draco /Harry (Drarry). Terá, no total, três capítulos e contém Lemon. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Bron, mas espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários. Bjs :D

 **O PLANO DOS GÊMEOS**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **O Plano**

Fred e George olhavam animados para seu irmão, Ron, que os observava com espanto. Nunca tinha pensado naquilo. Era uma ideia genial, o plano mais perfeito que os gêmeos tinham inventado. Pregar aquela peça em Malfoy seria demais.

– Gostei da ideia. – Comentou, sentindo a excitação dos irmãos – Mas pensam que resultará?

– De certeza. – Falou Fred, fervorosamente, e George continuou:

– Ver Malfoy e Zabini se beijando no Salão Principal vai ser memorável.

– Mas a Poção de Amor não é proibida em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Ron, um pouco confuso e Fred respondeu, o esclarecendo:

– Não é bem uma Poção de Amor. É uma poção que revela por quem a pessoa está apaixonada.

– Uma invenção nossa. – Revelou George, orgulhoso. Ron continuava cético e Fred disse:

– Nada vai correr mal. – Prometeu Fred - Confie na gente.

– Esperem, deixem ver se percebi. – Começou Ron, organizando suas ideias – Vocês vão enviar, durante o correio da manhã, uma caixa de chocolates com essa poção e eles irão comer, revelando por quem estão apaixonados, estou certo?

– Certo. – Respondeu Fred, continuando – Temos quase a certeza de que eles têm um relacionamento e queremos provar para todo o mundo.

– E qual é a melhor forma de saber, sem ser através de uma poção indolor? – Perguntou George – Todo o mundo sabe que Malfoy é viciado em chocolates. Nada vai correr mal, irmãozinho.

– Hum…tá bom. – Falou Ron, se levantando. – Quero ver se vai funcionar.

Os gêmeos sorriram e, antes de se afastarem, Fred relembrou:

– Lembre-se, ninguém pode saber.

– Vai ver que vai resultar. – Disse George, confiante, lhe pisando um olho – Acredite.

Se afastaram e Ron se sentou no sofá, pensativo. Iria ser bom ver a doninha saltitante e Zabini declararem seus sentimentos ocultos em frente à escola. Sorriu perante esse pensamento.

Se bem que não tinha nada contra Zabini, mas seria excelente ver a queda de Malfoy. E ele iria estar na primeira fila a ver. Era uma vingança por todos os xingamentos e palavras cruéis que ele tinha dirigido à sua família.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu Harry e Hermione se aproximando dele. Eles se entreolharam ao verem Ron tão distraído, tão absorvido em seu mundo. Hermione decidiu arriscar e chamou, cautelosamente:

– Ron? – Ele não se moveu. Harry também chamou:

– Ron, você está bem? – Mas seu amigo não se movia, observando a parede à frente dele. Por fim, Hermione se aproximou e gritou:

– RON! – Ele apanhou um susto, estremecendo, e olhou para seus amigos. Harry e Hermione perceberam seu olhar desfocado, antes de voltar ao normal. Hermione perguntou, inquieta:

– Como se sente?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry, seu rosto franzido de preocupação.

– Nada, não. – Respondeu Ron, se levantando de rompante com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Olhou para seus amigos e perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

– Estou esfomeado, vamos? – E quase correu para fora da sala comunal. Seus amigos se entreolharam, não sabendo o que dizer, nem o que estava acontecendo, mas seguiram Ron.

Avançaram apressadamente em sua direção e quando se colocaram ao lado dele, Ron comentou em voz alta:

– Hoje será um dia especial. – O espanto estava espelhado nos rostos de seus amigos, não sabendo como reagir à esfuziante energia de seu amigo que, normalmente, acordava mal humorado. – Fiquem atentos.

Piscou um olho e avançou, Harry e Hermione pediam explicações, mas ele só dizia:

– Vocês irão ver…

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O que vocês acham que irá acontecer? O plano resultará, ou não? Espero que gostem do desenrolar da história. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fanfic. Nunca pensei realmente que gostassem tanto, fiquei mesmo surpreendida. Aqui está mais um capítulo e espero que possam conferir. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Tudo Deu Errado… Ou talvez não**

O Salão Principal, como habitualmente, estava cheio de estudantes de todas as Casas tomando seu café da manhã, tal como os professores. Todos riam e conversavam, enquanto esperavam o momento mais importante da manhã: o correio-coruja. Tudo estava igual aos outros dias.

Ron entrou, acompanhado por seus amigos, e olhou inconscientemente para a mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy e Zabini, como sempre, estavam lado a lado, provavelmente, arquitetando planos maquiavélicos.

O trio de ouro avançou para a mesa dos Gryffindors e se sentou. Hermione rapidamente se virou para eles e iniciou uma conversa aborrecida sobre a redação de Poções, que teriam de entregar a Snape no dia seguinte, enquanto Harry olhava de relance por detrás do ombro, um hábito recentemente adquirido. Ron desconfiava que ele estava observando alguém, por vezes, suspirava com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e olhava sonhadoramente para a parede. Até já o tinha flagrado fazendo desenhos nos pergaminhos mas, antes que pudesse ver, ele os queimava, ficando envergonhado.

Hermione já o tinha confrontado, lhe perguntando se estava apaixonado, mas Harry negara vigorosamente, um pouco ruborizado. Ron suspeitou que ele não tinha gostado da pergunta e que tinha ficado chateado com ela. Seu amigo era muito tímido em relação a seus sentimentos.

Percebeu que ele olhava insistentemente para Malfoy, talvez também estivesse desconfiando dele. A doninha albina estava muito quieta ultimamente, para sua suspeita. Queria contar a Harry sobre o plano dos gêmeos, mas Hermione descobriria e iria dar uma reprimenda, ameaçando contar a Mc Gonagall e estragar o plano, e ele não queria que tal acontecesse.

Queria ver a humilhação de Malfoy e, consequentemente, de Zabini, embora ele não fosse tão cruel com os outros. Mas era um Slytherin e Slytherins eram malvados e precisavam de uma lição.

Pegou em um prato limpo e se serviu de panquecas recheadas com chocolate, salsichas, um ovo frito e bacon. O prato ficou cheio de comida e, perante o olhar penetrante de seus amigos, começou comendo, se deliciando. Depois de algum tempo o correio viria e o espetáculo iria começar.

Ginny estava na mesa dos Ravenclaw, conversando com Luna Lovegood, elas eram muito amigas. Estavam sempre juntas, conversando, e sua irmã protegia a Ravenclaw, quando debochavam dela, ameaçando com uns feitiços que tinha aprendido sozinha. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito se metia com Ginny Weasley.

Cho deitava olhinhos a Harry, mas ele não retribuía. Olhou de relance para Fred e George e reparou que eles estavam com suas cabeças encostadas, conversando em voz baixa. Esperava que o plano funcionasse.

" _Nunca mais chega o correio_." – Pensou, ansioso, mordendo seu lábio inferior – _"Quero ver a humilhação de Malfoy."_

Como se tivessem lido seus pensamentos, escutou o ruido de bater de asas. Olhou para cima, a tempo de ver um bando de corujas entrando pelo teto enfeitiçado.

Todos olharam para cima, ansiosos para terem suas correspondências. Ron e os gêmeos trocaram olhares conspiratórios e observaram os dois garotos. Hedwig parou à frente de Harry, que largou seu prato e retirou sua correspondência: "O Profeta Diário" e o "Pasquim". Afagou a cabeça da coruja e lhe deu um biscoito. Ela piou, em agradecimento, e levantou voo.

Pig pousou à frente dele e lhe bicou na mão. Ron soltou um xingamento baixo, olhando para ela, e retirou rapidamente a carta. A coruja levantou voo e Hermione, se apercebendo, pegou em sua mão e a curou com uma acenar da varinha.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu, não sentindo mais dor.

– De nada. – Respondeu ela, voltando o olhar para suas cartas. Guardou a correspondência no bolso do uniforme, sem se interessar em abrir, enquanto olhava para os dois Slytherins, que observavam uma caixa de bombons de chocolate, era igual ao que Narcissa Malfoy lhe enviava.

Os dois garotos conversavam em surdina, e Malfoy abriu a caixa. Ron suspendeu sua a respiração, iria ser naquele momento. Impulsionou seu corpo ligeiramente para a frente, para observar melhor. Malfoy retirou um bombom e comeu. Pansy, a seu lado, quando se apercebeu das balas de chocolate, tentou pegar em um, mas Draco tirou a caixa de seu alcance e comeu outro. A garota franziu o rosto de raiva, resmungou para seus colegas e lhes virou as costas.

Zabini revirou os olhos, fazendo um comentário, e retirou um bombom da caixa, o metendo na boca. Ficaram em silêncio, saboreando lentamente o doce, seus rostos com uma expressão ausente. De repente, sem aviso, seus olhos se arregalaram, como se tivessem visto algo surpreendente.

Ron sentia seu coração batendo fortemente em seu peito, sua respiração alterada. Malfoy virou lentamente seu rosto e focalizou o olhar na mesa dos Gryffindor. Zabini olhou diretamente para seus olhos e Ron sentiu o medo o paralisando seu corpo, empalidecendo. Olhou de relance para os gêmeos, que tinham o rosto franzido de concentração.

O plano tinha falhado e nenhum deles sabia o porque.

OoOoO

Ron se levantou de um salto, não aguentando mais aquela sensação de que os Slytherins se iriam vingar dele. E com razão, embora ele não fosse _diretamente_ responsável pelo plano. Só tinha conhecimento dele.

Harry e Hermione se viraram de imediato para seu amigo.

– Ron, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Hermione, inquieta. Ron não estava agindo normalmente, estava pálido, assustado com alguma coisa. Ela queria saber o que era para o ajudar.

Olhou para seus amigos e percebeu que eles estavam preocupados com ele. Mentiu, para não os assustar ainda mais:

– Vou só ao dormitório. Nos encontramos no campo de Quidditch. – Harry iria ter um treino, era sábado de manhã e o time queria aproveitar aquele dia, já que, dentro de dois dias seria o jogo mais importante: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Sem lhes dar chance de ripostar, saiu correndo do Salão Principal e subiu as escadas. Os corredores estavam desertos. Seu coração martelava intensamente, seus sentidos estavam alertas.

" _Eles sabem_ …" – Pensou, desnorteado – _"Eles sabem e irão revidar"_

Não queria admitir, mas sentia medo. Pois sabia que, se fosse atacado, era porque merecia. E Slytherins eram especialmente cruéis quando os tentavam atacar pelas costas, embora eles pudessem fazer o mesmo, mas nunca eram apanhados.

Andava rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo, olhando por detrás do ombro.

" _Nunca mais me meto em um plano de Fred e George_!" – Pensou _–"Nem quero saber de mais nada"_

Os retratos observavam atentamente o rosto pálido e suado do aluno, sussurrando entre eles, curiosos para saberem o que tinha acontecido.

Ron sabia que estava no sexto andar. Estava quase chegando ao salão comunal.

Alívio apareceu em seu rosto cansado pela corrida, estava quase a salvo. Suor escorria por suas bochechas rosadas.

Entrou no corredor do sétimo andar e quase exclamou de alegria, quando sentiu uma mão tapando sua boca. Assustado, se remexeu violentamente, querendo se libertar. Só parou quando uma voz máscula e fria disse:

– Quieto, Weasley. – O tom não admitia brincadeiras – Temos de conversar.

Ron parou de se debater e olhou para o rosto de seu agressor, Blaise Zabini. Os olhos castanhos do Slytherin brilhavam intensamente e seu rosto estava tenso.

– Zabini, eu… – Tentou falar, mas o Slytherin o obrigou a engolir uma poção de sabor amargo. Se debateu com todas suas forças para se soltar, mas o Slytherin era muito forte e o tinha bem preso em seus braços. Lentamente, sentiu as forças o abandonando e fechou lentamente os olhos, ficando inconsciente.

OoOoO

Ron abriu seus olhos, sentindo sua cabeça andando à roda. Quando se sentiu melhor, se ergueu da cama onde estava repousando e esperou um pouco, tentando ver onde estava. Quando sua visão focalizou, percebeu que estava em uma sala escura, iluminada por algumas velas, que tremeluziam sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes.

Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sentindo um gosto desagradável.

Confuso, tentou se levantar, mas se sentia fraco. Não sabia onde estava nem o que tinha acontecido. Fechou os olhos e pensou no que poderia ter acontecido, o que tinha visto antes de desmaiar. O rosto zangado de Zabini surgiu em seus pensamentos e abriu os olhos de rompante, assustado. Seu coração batia apressadamente, sua respiração alterada pelo medo.

Seus pensamentos estavam se ordenando, e pensou _: "Onde estou? Onde está Zabini? O que ele irá fazer comigo?"_

Eram muitas questões sem resposta. Abriu a boca e chamou:

– Oi? Está aqui alguém? – Uma voz, vinda da escuridão, respondeu sombriamente:

– Finalmente você acordou, Weasley. – Ron estremeceu ao ver seu colega aparecendo à sua frente. O rosto de Zabini continuava tenso, mas seus olhos pareciam mais suaves ao observá-lo. Ele perguntou, querendo saber onde estava:

– Onde estou, Zabini? – O Slytherin o mirou atentamente e se aproximou. Ron tentou se afastar, mas seus músculos não lhe obedeciam. Blaise se sentou na borda da cama e perguntou, suavemente:

– O que você fez comigo, Weasley?

– Nada! – Exclamou Ron, tenso com sua aproximação, o que era parcialmente verdade. Sabia que, se quisesse, ele poderia machucá-lo daquela distância. – Eu não fiz nada!

– Então, porque me sinto assim? – Questionou Blaise, exigindo uma resposta.

– Assim, como? – Quis saber Ron, são sabendo o que seu rival tinha. Xingou mentalmente os gêmeos por terem pensado no plano, agora ele estava encrencado.

– Assim. – Respondeu o Slytherin, e aproximou seu rosto do ruivo, o beijando com desespero. Ron arregalou os olhos e se sentiu sendo deitado na cama. Os lábios de Zabini eram suaves e carnudos, o perfume a almíscar entrava por suas narinas, o excitando. Percebeu que nada estava certo, o plano não tinha resultado.

Zabini e Malfoy deveriam se declarar em frente a todo o mundo, mas a poção deu errado, por que senão eles não estariam ali, juntos.

Gemeu, semicerrando os olhos, sentindo as mãos morenas percorrendo cada centímetro de sua pele. Não que ele se queixasse, obviamente. Afinal, Zabini estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Seus gemidos incitavam Blaise, que desapertou sua gravata e abriu, um por um, os botões de sua camisa. Ron abriu os olhos e viu sua camisa sendo retirada. Roborizou ao se ver semi nu em frente ao Slytherin.

– _Lindo…_ – Escutou o sussurro maravilhado de seu colega. Blaise observava atentamente o torso pálido e polvilhado de sardas de seu colega, tão diferente do seu. Como uma serpente, salou para cima dele, mordiscando e beijando seu peito definido, graças aos treinos de Quidditch.

Ron soltou um gemido alto de prazer, suas mãos acariciando a nuca de seu colega. Impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, que já indicava sua excitação. Blaise sorriu maliciosamente e sussurrou:

– _Temos um leão necessitado de atenção…_

– Sim… – Confirmou Ron, excitado com os toques. Sentiu um rastro de magia percorrendo seu corpo e olhou para baixo, vendo que estava nu. Seu rosto ficou da cor de seu cabelo ao ver-se tão vulnerável em frente ao Slytherin, mas Blaise estava de olhos fixos em sua ereção, expectante, admirando como se erguia majestosamente.

– Você é grande, Weasley. – Comentou, e Ron sentiu orgulhoso de suas palavras.

Se aproximou e, com um movimento fluido, sua boca se encontrava na ereção palpitante, uma das mãos acariciava toda sua extensão.

– Merlin, Zabini! – Gritou Ron, sentindo o calor da boca de seu colega em seu membro, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Estava recebendo um boquete de um Slytherin, o melhor de sua vida. A única pessoa que tinha feito um tinha sido Lavender, sua ex-namorada, e não se comparava à perícia de Zabini.

Parecia um profissional, sabendo como excitar o parceiro. Fechou seus olhos e impulsionou os quadris para a frente, querendo mais, tocando na nuca de Blaise, que o observava atentamente. Blaise não sabia o que se passava consigo, mas estava dando prazer a Weasley, e estava adorando como ele se remexia na cama, com seu rosto suado, gemendo inconscientemente seu nome.

Estava tentado em fazer muito mais com aquele maravilhoso corpo, fazê-lo seu por completo, mas teria de esperar.

E ele era bom em esperar. Os gemidos de Ron eram cada vez mais altos e intensos, os quadris se remexiam ao ritmo de seus movimentos.

– Zabini, eu… – Gemeu Ron e ele sentiu um jato quente em sua boca. O rosto de seu colega estava franzido de prazer e mordia o lábio com força. Engoliu toda sua essência, sentindo sua doçura, com um toque amargo, mas delicioso.

Ron não acreditava que tinha ejaculado na boca de seu colega, mas tinha sido um prazer tão intenso, que não foi capaz de resistir muito mais. Sentia seu corpo mole, com espasmos em seus músculos, descontraído pelo prazer que tinha recebido.

Estava tão cansado, que se apercebeu tardiamente que Zabini lhe apontava a varinha. Ficou imediatamente tenso e suspendeu sua respiração, mas Blaise movimentou sua varinha e limpou-os de todos os fluidos corporais.

Se deitou ao lado do ruivo, que relaxou, e se olharam nos olhos. Ron não queria admitir, mas achava Blaise o garoto mais belo de Hogwarts, embora fosse Slytherin, não era como os outros.

Não atacava com palavras ferinas os colegas das outras casas nem lançava azarações. Simplesmente observava tudo em seu redor sem comentar. Um sentimento de culpa surgiu em seu íntimo. Se Zabini não estivesse sob o efeito da poção, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

– Zabini, eu… – Começou subitamente nervoso, se ele percebesse tudo o que tinha acontecido era devido à poção dos gêmeos, iria ficar encrencado. O que, percebeu, não queria que acontecesse pois, surpreendentemente, gostava que se voltasse a repetir.

– Não sei o que me deu. – Blaise disse, pensativo, e o coração de Ron falhou uma batida – Tenho me controlado por meses e, do nada, faço isso.

Olhou para os olhos do colega, e continuou:

– Não que eu esteja arrependido, pelo contrário, mas – Por Merlin! – deveria ter feito isso antes.

Ron ficou em choque, e perguntou:

– Você queria? – Fitou seu colega, um pensamento surgindo em sua mente e perguntou:

– Quer dizer que…. Que você gosta de mim?

– Slytherins não dizem "gostar" – Ripostou Blaise – Dizem "apreciar". E sim, eu aprecio você. Sua pele pálida pontilhada de sardas, seu cabelo cor de fogo. Você é delicioso. – Ron enrubesceu mais, como se tal fosse possível e o Slytherin continuou, sarcástico:

– Você acha que, se não sentisse nada por você, que estaríamos nesse local?

– Onde estamos? – Perguntou o ruivo, se lembrando finalmente que não sabia onde estava.

– Na Sala Precisa, claro. – Respondeu Blaise, acariciando os cabelos ruivos e Ron gemeu, deliciado. Com um sorriso sonhado nos lábios, comentou:

– Então, não foi só a poção… – Se apercebeu do que tinha dito quando os toques pararam de imediato. Um silêncio tenso inundou o quarto improvisado, e o som de suas respirações era o que escutava antes de Blaise perguntar, elevando um pouco sua voz:

– Que poção? – Ron se xingou mentalmente e se ergueu da cama. Zabini agarrou seu pulso e o ruivo baixou o olhar, sem saber o que dizer. Estava nu, na cama com um Slytherin, e tinha falado do plano. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, Ron virou seu rosto para o lado e, por fim, admitiu:

– Fred e George decidiram pregar uma peça em você e Malfoy. – Blaise ergueu o sobrolho, mas nada disse. Ron continuou, consciente de que estava admitindo a verdade, mas tinha de continuar. Não sabia o que esperar depois. – Através do correio, enviaram uma poção que admitia seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Escutou seu colega sustendo sua respiração – Estávamos esperando que vocês admitissem em frente a todo o mundo, mas…

Se interrompeu, assustado, ao perceber que Zabini tremia a seu lado. Virou o rosto e viu que ele tinha a cabeça baixa, e ficou com receio do que ele poderia fazer. Blaise atirou sua cabeça para trás, rindo descontroladamente. Ron o fitou, em choque, sem saber como reagir. Blaise tinha seu rosto relaxado e sorria para ele, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto moreno, quando comentou:

– Você tem sorte de eu gostar de você, Weasley, – Ron prendeu a respiração, admirado com suas palavras – Senão ficaria tentado a contar a Draco o plano de seus irmãos e ficaria sentado, observando a confusão.

Percebeu o rosto surpreso de Ron e continuou:

– Não que Draco precisasse de uma poção para gostar de Potter.

– Harry e _Malfoy?_ – Perguntou, chocado, e Blaise sorriu maliciosamente, acariciando seus cabelos e ele gemeu, deliciado. Seu objetivo era distraí-lo da revelação e estava conseguindo. Se sentia bem, protegido, uma palavra que nunca utilizaria perto de um Slytherin.

– Não se preocupe com eles. De certeza que estarão colocando suas desavenças de lado. – Comentou Blaise e continuou, sério – Eu gosto de você.

O coração de Ron acelerou com suas palavras. Blaise o olhou nos olhos e continuou:

– Mas você não disse nada do que sente por mim. Quer dizer, você não protestou quando esteve em meus braços.

Olhou fixamente para os olhos azuis, da tonalidade do céu e o ruivo se sentiu desejado. Os olhos castanhos o observavam, expectantes, cheios de desejo, e perguntou:

– Você _gosta_ de _mim?_ \- Ele hesitou, não sabendo o que responder. Nem sabia que era bissexual até aquele momento, afinal ele sempre desejara garotas. Nunca sentira atração por nenhum garoto. Mas Blaise era diferente, especial.

Percebeu que, de alguma forma, gostava dele. Talvez fosse esse motivo que o observava nas aulas, durante as refeições e ficava com ciúmes quando Malfoy ou Parkinson lhe tocavam. _Gostava_ dele. Observou o rosto sério e respondeu:

– Sim, eu… – Começou, mas foi interrompido por Blaise, que o puxou contra si e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ron gemeu, relaxando em seus braços. O beijo era suave, delicado, sentia os lábios carnudos contra os seus. Aos poucos, se tornou ousado, sedutor, e o ruivo desejava que não parasse. De repente, desfez o beijo e perguntou:

– Você quer namorar comigo? – Ron susteve sua respiração, assombrado. Tinham admitido um ao outro que se gostavam, mas nunca pensou em namorar. Pensou um pouco, sentindo o olhar de Blaise sobre si.

Fechou os olhos e pensou sobre seus sentimentos: gostava dele desde o início do ano, os olhares que dava quando estavam nas mesmas aulas, durante as refeições. Os sonhos atrevidos e a excitação que o consumia quando acordava. Sabia que o desejava, mas admitir que estava apaixonado era complicado para ele, pois Blaise era um Slytherin. E se ele se estivesse aproveitando dele?

– Você me ama? – Perguntou, abruptamente. Blaise não contava com essa pergunta e ficou em silêncio por uns momentos, avaliando seus sentimentos, algo que um Slytherin raramente fazia. Nunca revelavam o que verdadeiramente sentiam, preferiam sentir o momento. Olhou para os olhos azuis de Ron, que brilhavam em sua direção e respondeu, hesitante, mas verdadeiramente:

– S-sim. – Viu um sorriso sincero no rosto de seu colega, que respondeu, um pouco ruborizado:

– Eu - eu também te amo. – Sorriram um para o outro, se sentindo mais leves. Suas mãos se tocaram e se apertaram. Ron se aproximou rapidamente e roubou um beijo a Zabini, que ficou quieto, seus lábios formigando com o toque rápido, mas intenso. Pensou no que iria dizer, se seriam as palavras certas, mas sabia que sim. Precisava de perguntar, queria saber sua resposta:

– Quer namorar comigo? – O sorriso desapareceu no rosto do ruivo, que ficou admirado. Nunca lhe tinham feito essa pergunta. Mas, também, nunca tinha beijado um garoto. Sabia que amava Blaise mas, namorar? Pensou em seus pais, no que eles diriam. Sua mãe só queria sua felicidade, seu pai também, embora ficasse chocado ao saber.

Seus irmãos ameaçariam Blaise, se ele o tentasse machucar, e Ginny os apoiaria de imediato, sem antes confrontar o Slytherin. Hermione teria uma conversa franca com ele, para saber de tudo e Harry… Harry era seu amigo, e só o queria ver feliz. Com um sorriso no rosto, respondeu:

– Sim. – Blaise sorriu maldosamente, ao mesmo tempo que, com uma mão, acariciava seu membro, que tinha dado sinais de vida. Trilhou um caminho de carícias até seu membro, vendo o olhar de Ron sobre si. Se sentia duro só de pensar que estavam namorando. Tocou em seu membro e o tomou em sua boca. O ultimo pensamento de Ron, antes de deixar levar pelo prazer, foi: _"Meu namorado é fantástico."_

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora** : Oi! Muita gente me pediu que queriam ver Blaise e Draco fizessem uma declaração em frente a todo o mundo mas, por favor, eles são Slytherins. Claramente, eles não iriam ter com Harry e Ron e iriam se declarar, seria tão…Hufflepuff. Mas, espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo é o ultimo, é sobre Draco e Harry. Que acham que irá acontecer? Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo e espero que possam conferir. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Uma Situação Fora de Controle**

Harry não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. A situação era surreal demais. Encostado a uma parede de uma sala de aula, de olhos fechados, gemia baixo o nome de seu arquiinimigo, que lhe fazia o melhor boquete que alguma vez tinha recebido. Nem Cho tinha sido capaz de lhe oferecer tanto prazer.

Movimentava seus quadris em direção à boca deliciosa de Malfoy, que engolia toda sua extensão com um brilho maroto nos olhos acinzentados.

Não sabia como tinham chegado aquela situação. Ele simplesmente tinha ido atrás de Ron, preocupado com sua súbita palidez, quando de repente, como uma serpente encurralando sua vítima, Malfoy tinha aparecido à sua frente. Estava pronto para dizer que o deixasse em paz, quando o Slytherin, sem aviso, se lançou para seus braços e o beijou desesperadamente.

Harry ficou quieto, chocado com o ato repentino de seu arqui inimigo. Malfoy o estava beijando e, surpreendentemente, beijava muito bem. As mãos frias acariciavam seus cabelos negros, os despenteando ainda mais. Ele estremeceu de prazer e soltou um gemido baixo. Inconscientemente, abraçou o Slytherin, colando seus corpos. Suas mãos percorreram sua camisa, entrando pelo cós das calças e acariciou sua pele fria. Draco soltou um gemido rouco e se afastou.

Harry abriu seus olhos e reparou que os olhos acinzentados estavam dilatados, como se tivesse sido drogado. Alguém lhe tinha dado uma poção, e bem forte.

– Malfoy… – Começou, mas Draco o puxou para dentro da sala mais próxima e trancou a porta. Não queria que fossem incomodados. Como um predador, avançou lentamente para Harry, que sentia seu coração batendo rápido, se sentido, ao mesmo tempo com receio e excitado. Não sabia o que fazer. Não queria machucar seu colega, que tinha sido drogado. Não seria correto.

– Malfoy… – Tentou, mais uma vez, mas Draco o silenciou, tapando sua boca com a mão. Beijou suavemente seu pescoço e Harry gemeu, sentindo sua pele se eriçando. O contato era gostoso demais. Sentiu sua camisa sendo desapertada e sendo encostado à parede fria. Draco observou-o, antes de perguntar:

– O que você fez comigo, Potter?

– Que é que eu fiz? – Perguntou Harry, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

– Eu não estou em mim. – Admitiu Malfoy, um pouco desesperado, algo que Harry nunca tinha visto. Ele sempre parecia tão cheio de si. – Não sei o que está acontecendo. Só tenho vontade de arrancar suas roupas e de foder você.

Harry se arrepiou e enrubesceu com as palavras francas de seu colega. Gemeu ao sentir os toques intensos de Malfoy, que percorriam seu corpo como ondas quentes. Ergueu sua cabeça para trás, suspirando de olhos fechados.

Queria saber o que seu colega queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas toda sua mente estava enevoada pelo prazer. Soltou um impropério quando sentiu a boca de Draco abocanhando novamente seu membro. Olhou diretamente para os olhos brilhantes, que antes pareciam opacos e sem vida. Não conseguia acreditar que brilhavam por sua causa.

– _Malfoy…_ \- Sussurrou Harry, acariciando os cabelos platinados e sedosos. Draco fechou seus olhos, apreciando a carícia. As mãos de Potter eram grandes e quentes, ao contrário das suas, que eram frias e pálidas.

Sentiu seu peito inflado de orgulho ao ver o herói do mundo bruxo rendido a suas carícias. Harry movimentava cada vez mais rapidamente os quadris em direção a sua boca, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e gotículas de suor escorriam por suas bochechas. Sua sorte é que tinha colocado um encantamento silenciador na sala, senão todos escutariam.

– Draco! – Gritou, antes de ejacular em sua boca. Draco sentiu jatos quentes descendo por sua garganta e engoliu tudo prazerosamente. Harry sentiu que perdia a força nas pernas devido ao prazer que tinha sentido e se agarrou a seu colega. Ficou surpreso quando ele o agarrou de volta.

Draco se ergueu e se olharam nos olhos. Seu rosto estava impassível, mas Harry viu que seus olhos continham um brilho especial.

– Draco… - Começou, hesitante – Não sei o que aconteceu com você, juro que não fiz nada. Só vi você no Salão Principal, nada mais.

– Isso é o que acho esquisito – Admitiu Malfoy, pensativo – Eu estava observando você, disfarçadamente, claro, quando meu correio chegou. Era minha caixa de bombons preferida e comi. Do nada, comecei a sentir tonturas e uma vontade louca de estar junto a você.

Harry pensou no que poderia ter levado Malfoy a ter esse comportamento, suas palavras ecoando em seus pensamentos. Estacou, confuso, se lembrando de repente em uma frase que ele tinha dito e perguntou:

– Você estava _me_ observando? – Draco olhou para ele com superioridade, embora suas bochechas estivessem rosadas, e respondeu secamente:

– Sim, Potter. Eu estava observando você, satisfeito? – Harry não soube o que responder e Draco continuou, comentando sua teoria:

– Blaise pensa que foi Weasley que preparou tudo. Ele disse que o viu observando nossa mesa durante o café da manhã.

– Duvido que tenha sido Ron. – Falou Harry veementemente, protegendo seu amigo – Como poderia ter sido? Eu teria descoberto, já que ele não esconde seus planos durante muito tempo, ou ele teria me contado.

Pensou um pouco, pensando em quem poderia ter sido, e comentou:

– Talvez tivessem sido os gêmeos. Afinal, eles são peritos em pregar peças.

– Você pode ter razão. – Concordou o Slytherin, pensando em suas palavras – Eles teriam coragem para tal.

Harry sorriu de repente, observando Draco, que ficou incomodado com seu olhar fixo. Seu sorriso era deslumbrante, sincero e seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam em sua direção.

– Que foi? – Perguntou, confuso, e Harry respondeu, ainda sorrindo:

– Você fica adorável ruborizado.

– Não estou ruborizado! – Exclamou, teimoso, e sentiu seu rosto quente. O Gryffindor riu e o puxou para si, comentando docemente:

– Você é lindo, Draco. – Malfoy piscou sedutoramente os cílios e perguntou:

– Você acha mesmo, Potter?

– Muito. – Respondeu Harry, puxando seu rosto contra si e o beijando apaixonadamente. O coração de Draco falhou uma batida, espantado com o ato repentino de seu colega, antes de recomeçar batendo loucamente. Sentia os lábios carnudos e rosados de Harry contra os seus. O beijo era carinhoso, tímido. Colocou uma mão nos cabelos rebeldes, aprofundando o contato.

Harry gemeu em resposta, friccionando os quadris contra sua ereção, e escutou um gemido alto. Draco se sentiu sendo erguido e se abraçou fortemente a Harry, continuando o beijo. Ambos sentiam o desejo queimando seus corpos, e desejavam mais. Foi levado em direção a uma superfície plana, sendo deitado cuidadosamente em uma mesa.

Harry beijou suavemente a testa do Slytherin, descendo por seu nariz afilado e, por fim, sua boca. Sentiu os lábios finos correspondendo a seu beijo com uma paixão inexplicável. Um grande desejo de possui-lo ali mesmo surgiu em sua mente e pediu, timidamente:

– Draco, eu gostaria… – Hesitou, não sabendo como continuar. Draco observou a expressão de incerteza gravada em seu rosto e, percebendo o que ele queria, falou:

– Eu também quero, _Harry. –_ Sussurrou seu nome com desejo e o Gryffindor gemeu, não acreditando que realmente seu pedido tinha sido aceite. Desabotoou lentamente cada botão da camisa do loiro observando, deliciado, a pele pálida surgindo à sua frente.

Tirou a camisa, sentindo os músculos de Draco e retirou sua gravata verde, atirando a roupa para o chão. Beijou cada pedaço da pele fria, escutando os gemidos roucos de seu colega. Ele parecia tão sensual, remexendo os quadris contra sua ereção, o deixando louco por mais. Desabotoou suas calças, fazendo deslizar por seu corpo. Uma cueca negra era o impedia Malfoy de mostrar sua total nudez. Mordeu seu lábio, expectante, ao mesmo tempo que retirava a peça. Draco suspirou, aliviado, ao sentir sua ereção livre daquele empecilho. Harry estremeceu ao ver como ele parecia tão vulnerável, tão sedutoramente delicioso debaixo de si.

Se afastou, escutando o gemido de protesto e Draco abriu seus olhos, vendo Harry retirando sua camisa. Sentiu sua boca salivando ao ver aparecendo a pele morena e sorriu maliciosamente, comentando:

– Quero ver você, _agora._ – Com um feitiço não verbal, deixou Harry sem roupas. Potter se fitou, espantado, e perguntou com curiosidade:

– Como você fez isso? – Draco, que observava avidamente seu corpo, desejo espelhado em suas íris, demorou a responder:

– Depois eu te mostro. – Prometeu, por fim – Agora quero você _dentro de mim._

O membro de Harry enrijeceu ainda mais com essas palavras. Tocou com uma mão na ereção do colega, que soltou um gemido estrangulado de prazer e, com a outra, tocou em sua entrada. Draco abriu ainda mais as pernas, lhe dando uma vista privilegiada, e lubrificou sua entrada.

Harry sufocou um gemido rouco ao ver Draco tão irresistível, parecia um anjo deitado sob a mesa.

– Vem, Potter. – Incitou ele, baixinho, e Harry pediu, enquanto subia para cima dele, se posicionando em sua entrada.

– Me chama de Harry. – Não lhe dando tempo para retorquir, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente e penetrou-o com uma só estocada. Draco arqueou seu corpo, ao sentir aquela invasão, e sussurrou:

– _Harry…_ – O moreno esperou um pouco, para que Draco se acostumasse com a invasão. Beijava seus cabelos loiros, sentindo as mãos de seu colega em suas costas e as pernas rodeando seus quadris. Percebendo seu rosto relaxado, sem aviso, começou a estocar lentamente. Draco soltou um suspiro alto e movimentou seus quadris à mesma velocidade.

Harry tinha os olhos fechados, sentindo o prazer atravessando seu corpo como ondas. Em baixo de si, o Slytherin se remexia ao mesmo ritmo, gemendo seu nome, o excitando ainda mais. Não conseguia acreditar, mas estava fazendo amor com Malfoy. Abriu os olhos e fixou no rosto ruborizado, vendo gotas de suor escorrendo por suas bochechas. Aumentou a velocidade e sentiu Draco estremecendo, se agarrando ainda mais fortemente a si.

Os únicos ruídos que se escutavam na sala eram a respiração entrecortada e o som de seus corpos se chocando. Malfoy mordeu seu lábio, não conseguindo aguentar a intenso prazer que estava recebendo. Puxou Potter para si e o beijou desesperadamente. Harry correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo as mãos semifrias percorrendo seu corpo suado.

– Mais! Mais! – Implorou Draco, com desespero, sentindo que estava chegando ao ápice, ao momento mais esperado. Harry agarrou os quadris de seu colega e estocou naquele local mágico, o fazendo gritar. Felizmente, tinha colocado um encantamento silenciador, senão toda Hogwarts escutaria seus gritos de prazer.

Harry massajou o membro ereto de Draco, que arqueou seu corpo, ejaculando em suas mãos com um gemido baixo. Estocou mais algumas vezes e libertou sua essência.

Ficaram uns momentos ainda unidos, tentando controlar o ritmo de suas respirações. Harry saiu de dentro de Malfoy, que soltou um gemido de protesto e se deitou a seu lado na mesa que, espantosamente, ainda continuava de pé, mesmo com toda aquela atividade. Se olharam nos olhos por algum tempo, vendo variadas emoções atravessando a íris de cada um. Harry, não aguentando mais ficar calado, comentou:

– Uau! – Draco deu um sorriso cansado, uma situação inédita para ele já que seus sorrisos eram sempre irônicos ou maldosos, e falou:

– Eu também digo o mesmo.

Harry o puxou contra si, fazendo com que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu braço. Draco se encostou ao Gryffindor sem resistência, se sentia muito cansado, e Harry pensou, ao vê-lo, como era bonito. Parecia um sonho, mas tinha o Slytherin em seus braços, o que desejava há muito tempo. Sem se conter, declarou:

– Eu te amo. – Sua voz cansada ecoou pela sala vazia e sentiu Draco se tencionando em seus braços. Ele se ergueu e, sem olhar para Harry, disse friamente:

– Não ama nada, Potter. – Harry percebeu uma pontada de dor em suas palavras frias e se ergueu, o obrigando a olhá-los nos olhos. O olhar de Malfoy estava opaco, como antes, o que desagradou Harry. Preferia o brilho maroto, o desejo espelhado em suas íris, do que aquele vazio. Agarrou suas mãos e disse, veementemente:

– Sim, Draco. Eu te amo. – E, para provar que estava falando a verdade, o beijou. Draco gemeu em resposta e correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo os lábios carnudos contra os seus, o odor suave a amêndoas e suor entrando em suas narinas. Não conseguia explicar a sensação de ter o garoto que sobreviveu o beijando. Era indescritível. Suas línguas se tocavam harmoniosamente enquanto ele sentia as mãos grandes percorrendo seus cabelos platinados e, de vez em quando, soltava um pequeno gemido, quando seu colega o puxava mais para si. Aos poucos, se afastaram e Harry perguntou, ansioso:

– Já acredita em mim? – Draco suspirou e fitou as feições sérias, mas relaxadas, de seu colega e disse, sabendo que ele não estava mentindo:

– Sim. – Harry o fitou apaixonadamente e pediu, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios:

– Namore comigo, por favor. – Draco fitou seu colega, espantado pelo pedido, e perguntou:

– Namorar? Não posso. – Harry ficou triste com sua resposta, seu rosto demonstrou toda sua desilusão e Draco continuou com seriedade, antes que ele pudesse falar:

– Se você quiser namorar comigo, primeiro tem de ter uma reunião familiar na Mansão Malfoy para discutir os parâmetros de nosso relacionamento.

– Pa-parâmetros? – Perguntou Harry, espantado, mas o Slytherin o interrompeu, continuando:

– Em segundo, você tem de fazer uma declaração formal no "Profeta Diário", formalizando nosso namoro e, em terceiro, tem de me oferecer um anel para tornar nossa relação oficial. Só assim posso namorar. – Terminou e observou o rosto chocado de Harry, que não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Seriam essas as regras dos Puros-Sangues? Parecia mais um contrato de casamento. Hesitou, pensando. Ele amava Draco, aquela tensão que ambos tinham não era ódio, era um desejo incontrolável, reprimido. E sabia que o Slytherin o amava de volta, senão não se teria entregado de livre e espontânea vontade.

Sabia que faria de tudo para o ver feliz. Adorava tudo nele, seu cabelo bem cuidado tão oposto do seu, sua voz rouca e, principalmente, seus gemidos, tal como seu porte altivo. Mas o fato de tê-lo visto sem sua roupa, sem máscaras, só ele mesmo, era o que o atraía mais. Sem falar do modo sedutor como caminhava pelos corredores, quantas vezes ele quis agarrá-lo e puxá-lo para um sítio privado, tal como ele tinha feito.

Poderia ficar horas declarando suas virtudes, e seus defeitos. Ele o conhecia muito bem.

– Como desejar. – Respondeu por fim, e Draco o fitou, chocado com suas palavras, e perguntou:

– Você…aceita?

– Sim. – Respondeu Harry, com sinceridade – Eu te amo e, se tivermos de realizar todos esses…parâmetros para focarmos juntos, por mim tudo bem.

Draco fitou-o de olhos marejados de lágrimas não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Harry fitou-o, preocupado, e perguntou:

– Draco, eu falei algo errado? – Ele negou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, chorando. Harry, sem saber o fazer ou o que dizer, abraçou-o e Draco revelou:

– Eu estava brincando quando falei desses parâmetros. Esses contratos já não são utilizados pela sociedade bruxa. Mas foi bom escutar que você faria tudo isso por mim.

Potter afastou-o de si e viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto aristocrático.

– Não chore, por favor. – Pediu, não gostando de ver as lágrimas marcando o rosto imaculado de Draco. O Slytherin puxou-o para si e beijou-o. Harry sentiu as lágrimas salgadas e se lembrou de Cho. Tentando afastar a garota de seus pensamentos, se entregou ao momento, acariciando os cabelos platinados, tentando acalmá-lo. Passado algum tempo, se afastaram e Draco revelou, envergonhado:

– Eu também te amo. E aceito namorar com você. – Harry acariciou o rosto suave de seu namorado, não acreditando que tinha Draco em seus braços. Há muito tempo que sonhava pelo momento em que se declarava e, finalmente, aquele tinha sido o dia. Com um sorriso, voltou a beijá-lo, prometendo a si mesmo que iria fazer de tudo para serem felizes. Sem saber, Draco também pensava nessas palavras. Eles iriam ficar juntos, e ninguém iria separá-los.

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Sei que disse que esse seria o ultimo capítulo mas, devido a pedido de algumas leitoras, que queriam saber como Draco e Blaise souberam da verdade, e a reação de Hogwarts à descoberta do relacionamento deles, decidi alongar a fanfic por mais dois capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Que acharam? Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo. É pequeno, mas espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **A Conversa dos Slytherins (Flashback)**

Draco conversava em surdina com Blaise sobre Harry Potter, explicando como ele era terrivelmente sedutor, com seus cabelos rebeldes esvoaçando ao vento, quando estava na vassoura, seus olhos esmeraldas sempre brilhantes e seus lábios cor de cereja.

Blaise apenas abafava mais um bocejar, estava farto de escutar seu amigo falando de Potter.

" _Potter isso, Potter aquilo…"_ – Repetia ele com frequência. Pegou em um biscoito e o levou à boca, mastigando devagar. Aborrecido com Draco, olhou para a porta ao mesmo tempo que o objeto de seus sonhos entrava, acompanhado por Granger e, seu martírio, Potter.

Desviou o olhar, porque não queria ser descoberto e, pelo canto do olho, viu Weasley olhando para eles, enquanto se dirigiam para a mesa dos leões.

Imaginou, por uns momentos, como seria tê-lo só para si, ver seu rosto ruborizado pelo prazer e sussurrando seu nome. Ficou pensativo e Draco, que também tinha observado a entrada de Harry, zangado com a falta de atenção de seu amigo, lhe deu um safanão e refilou:

– Blay, fique atento. Estou falando com você.

– Você está constantemente falando de Potter. – Se queixou Blaise, olhando aborrecido para Draco.

– Do que você quer falar? – Perguntou ele, chateado – De Weasley? Você também está sempre falando dele e sou obrigado a escutar. - Falou em tom de voz falsete – _Ai, seus cabelos cor de fogo, suas sardas pontilhando seu rosto, blá, blá, blá…_

– Tá bom, tá bom. – Falou Blaise, entendendo que também chateava seu amigo com suas conversas, já que ele não gostava do ruivo, e Draco pegou na xícara de chá de cidreira que tinha à sua frente, pronto para beber um gole.

Nesse momento, as corujas entraram no Salão Principal, mas nenhum olhou para cima. Sua coruja negra parou à sua frente, Draco pousou a xícara e retirou a correspondência de suas patas. Lhe deu um biscoito e a coruja piou em agradecimento, levantando voo. Abriu o pacote e comentou, com um sorriso no rosto:

– Olhe, Blaise. Minha mãe me enviou meus chocolates preferidos. – Lhe mostrou a caixa e Blaise resmungou, um pouco magoado, enquanto lhe mostrava a sua.

– Eu recebi o "Profeta Diário", como sempre. – Draco fitou penalizado seu amigo. A mãe de Blaise estava sempre tão ocupada tentando caçar um novo marido, que nunca tinha tempo para seu filho. Blaise entregou o jornal a Goyle, que fitou confuso o pedaço de papel. Passou a Crabble, que ficou igualmente confundido, coçando a cabeça, e decidiram entregar a Nott, que pegou no jornal, o desenrolou e começou lendo as notícias do dia.

Observaram a caixa e Draco abriu-a. Retirou uma bala de chocolate e comeu, saboreando lentamente, e soltou um gemido deliciando. Pansy, a seu lado, se virou com o som e, ao ver a caixa, tentou tirar um, mas Draco a afastou, dizendo:

– Não, Pansy. – Retirou outro e comeu. Pansy, com o rosto franzido de raiva, resmungou que eles eram uns idiotas e lhes virou as costas.

– Garotas. – Comentou Zabini e retirou uma bala de chocolate. Draco sempre o deixava tirar, mesmo sem lhe pedir. Ficaram em silêncio, saboreando o chocolate se derretendo em suas bocas. Estranhamente, aqueles tinham um toque mais amargo, mas não ruim.

Arregalaram os olhos, sentindo seus corações batendo rapidamente. Suas magias se agitaram dentro deles, gritando o nomes da pessoa que gostavam. Zabini escutava o nome de Weasley, um sussurro insistente em sua mente e sua magia o puxava para ele.

Inconscientemente, olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor e focalizou seu olhar em Weasley, que os observava atentamente. Percebeu o medo percorrendo o rosto do ruivo, sua pele estava branca como cera, enquanto ele desviava o olhar.

Viu que ele estava assustado, e como ele se levantou de um salto, dizendo umas palavras a seus amigos.

Draco, que olhava para Potter, reparou nos movimentos do ruivo e resmungou:

– Você também está se sentindo esquisito?

– Hum, hum… – Afirmou ele, soltando um suspiro ao vê-lo saindo apressadamente do Salão Principal.

– Tenho certeza que foi Weasley que fez isso. – Continuou Draco, com voz seca, mas sem deixar de observar Harry, que conversava com Hermione. – Viu como ele fugiu de repente.

– Que você sente? – Perguntou Blaise, querendo saber os sintomas de seu amigo. Draco pegou fogo à caixa de chocolates e, sem perceber a expressão chocada de Pansy, resmungou:

– Estou louco por me levantar, puxar Potter para uma sala vazia e _fodê-lo_ todo o dia.

– Eu também quero fazer o mesmo com Weasley. – Disse Blaise, pensativo, e continuou – Temos de saber o que ele colocou nos chocolates.

Viram Harry se levantando e saindo do Salão Principal, para saber como Ron se encontrava. Eles se levantaram de um salto, prontos para saberem o que tinha acontecido. Estavam, até, já formando um plano…

Continua…

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Que acharam? O próximo é o ultimo, onde todos saberão do relacionamento deles. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fanfic. Aqui está o tão aguardado final. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **A Revelação**

Os gêmeos estavam preocupados. Desde a saída repentina de Ron, que não sabiam mais nada dele. Perguntaram a Hermione onde ele e Harry tinham ido e ela lhes dissera que o irmão caçula não se estava sentindo bem e que tinha ido descansar para o dormitório.

Harry, como tinha ficado preocupado com seu amigo, tinha ido atrás dele. Fred e George ficaram mais descansados e decidiram começar idealizando uma nova peça já que a anterior tinha corrido pessimamente.

Terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e se dirigiram para o dormitório masculino, onde se encontrava Lee Jordan. Juntos, ficaram planeando um novo plano, seu colega ajudava-os sempre que precisavam de algum conselho ou de acrescentar alguma ideia.

Ficaram até à hora de almoço, debatendo as novas ideias que tinham surgido e, quando sentiram um apetite voraz, saíram do dormitório e desceram as escadas. Lee se despediu, dizendo que se ia encontrar com uma garota e eles lhe desejaram sorte. Sozinhos, sorriram, pensando como Hogwarts iria reagir, no dia seguinte, ao ter o Salão Principal _colorido._

A porta do salão comunal se abriu e viram Hermione descendo, esbaforida, as escadas. Seu rosto estava franzido de preocupação e, ao vê-los, correu para eles e perguntou:

– Vocês viram Harry e Ron? – Os gêmeos estranharam sua pergunta e Fred comentou:

– Eles estão em seus dormitórios.

– Não estão. – Disse Hermione – Eu já fui confirmar.

– Eles podem ter ido dar um passeio. – Pensou Fred em voz alta.

– Mas hoje Harry tinha treino de Quidditch! – Insistiu Hermione, seu rosto ruborizado pela corrida perdia, pouco a pouco, a cor. – Angelina queria treinar umas técnicas novas com ele, e nenhum deles apareceu no campo!

Os gêmeos ficaram inquietos com as palavras da garota. Foram os três ao dormitório masculino e viram que ele estava, efetivamente, vazio. Procuraram o Mapa do Maroto no malão de Harry, mas não o encontraram. Desceram as escadas e Hermione já dizia que iria falar com a Prª Mc Gonagall, pois eles não poderiam ter sumido do castelo. Os gêmeos concordaram com ela, seus irmãozinhos poderiam estar em perigo.

Entraram no Salão Principal, que estava repleto de pessoas, e Hermione avançou apressadamente pelo local, sendo seguida pelos dois garotos. Ginny, subitamente, se colocou à frente deles, os obrigando a parar, e perguntou, curiosa:

– Que aconteceu?

– Ron e Harry desapareceram. – Respondeu Hermione, com os olhos castanhos marejados de lágrimas. Ginny ficou preocupada e perguntou:

– Há quanto tempo vocês não os vêem?

– Desde o café da manhã. – Responderam os três ao mesmo tempo.

– Vamos falar imediatamente com Mc Gonagall. – Disse Ginny, com uma seriedade surpreendente e estavam avançando para a mesa dos professores quando, naquele momento, escutaram exclamações de choque. Olharam em volta, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido, e viram seus colegas se levantando, murmurando entre eles, ao mesmo tempo que apontavam para a porta com os olhos arregalados. Se viraram e soltaram exclamações de choque. Ginny tapou a boca com suas mãos, para evitar soltar um grito, e os gêmeos abriram suas bocas, horrorizados. Hermione tinha sua mente trabalhando velozmente ao ver o que estava acontecendo à sua frente.

À entrada da porta se encontravam Harry e Draco, com seus uniformes desalinhados, sorrindo tenramente, enquanto suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Ao lado deles estava Blaise, que abraçava Ron possessivamente, enquanto o ruivo sorria com timidez para seus irmãos. Suas roupas estavam um pouco desarrumadas, mas não tanto como as do outro casal.

Não se escutou nenhum ruído durante uns longos momentos, até que Pansy se levantou e guinchou:

– Que está fazendo com Potty, Dray? – Perguntou ela, sem se aperceber que alguns colegas de sua casa tapavam discretamente os ouvidos, evitando ficar surdos. – E você, Blaise? Que está fazendo com o traidor de sangue?

Hermione percebeu que os Weasleys se tencionaram com o apelido ofensivo, mas a voz de Blaise, forte e rouca, ecoou como um trovão pelo Salão Principal:

– Pansy, não admito que fale desse jeito de meu namorado. – O Slytherin estava furioso, sentia a tensão de Ron em seus braços. Pansy se encolheu com seu olhar frio ao mesmo tempo que seus colegas gritavam:

– Namorado!?

– Sim. – Confirmou Blaise, com um porte de superioridade – Eu e Ronald estamos namorando.

Os Slytherins resmungaram entre si, ao mesmo tempo que as outras casas sussurravam entre eles, espantados com a revelação de Zabini. Todo o mundo sabia que não havia relacionamentos de qualquer tipo entre aquelas duas casas, a desavença milenar entre Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor ainda não tinha desaparecido. Mas, parecia, que iria mudar. Ficaram em silêncio ao escutar a pergunta trocista de Nott:

– Só faltava dizer que Malfoy está namorando Potter, já que Zabini está namorando _Weasley_. – E cuspiu, enojado, o apelido. Os gêmeos estavam prontos para sacarem de suas varinhas, quando Draco sorriu ironicamente e comentou:

– Quem disse para você que não estou, Nott? – Escutaram um grito, um choro, e um baque surdo.

Lavender chorava na mesa dos Gryffindors enquanto Cho Chang tinha desmaiado com a notícia, e suas colegas se apressaram a socorrê-la. Os Gryffindors não tinham palavras para descreverem o que estava acontecendo e os Slytherins olhavam para seus colegas com nojo visível. Hermione se aproximou deles e comentou:

– Por isso é que vocês sumiram a manhã toda. – Angelina gritou, da mesa de Gryffindor:

– Fiquei duas horas esperando por você, Potter, por causa do treino! E você me deixou pendurada! – Harry fitou a treinadora, envergonhado, e se desculpou:

– Me perdoe, Angelina. – Ela se levantou, e viram seu rosto sério. De repente, deu um sorriso maroto e comentou:

– Mas, se tivesse com um garoto tão bonito como Malfoy, até eu faltaria ao treino.

– Angelina! – Gritaram seus colegas, atónitos com as palavras da garota. Harry enrubesceu ainda mais, se tal era possível, e Draco deu um sorriso convencido. Ela revirou os olhos e pediu:

– Mas, para a próxima, me avise que vai faltar. – Piscou o olho a Harry, que sorriu em agradecimento e se sentou. Os alunos das quatro casas davam suas opiniões: uns diziam que era inconcebível eles namorarem, pois a inimizade existentes em ambas as Casas não iria desaparecer. Outros não davam opinião, diziam que a vida era deles e que ninguém tinha o direito de se meter. Os restantes aceitavam com alguma relutância, estavam fartos das discussões dos Gryffindors e Slytherins, mas não apreciavam a ideia do garoto que sobreviveu se envolver com um filho de Comensal da Morte.

Subitamente, os gêmeos, recuperados do choque, avançaram ameaçadoramente para os casais, deixando os dois Slytherins em alerta. Todo o Salão se calou, observando minuciosamente a interação entre eles. Ficaram os quatro se observando atentamente, e Fred falou, em tom ameaçador:

– Se vocês machucarem nossos caçulinhas, terão de se ver com cinco Weasleys furiosos.

– Seis contando com nossa mãe. – Interveio George – Nosso pai só ficará observando.

– Sete com Hermione. – Se lembrou Fred, cruzando os braços, sendo seguido por seu irmão – E temos que avisar que as mulheres de nossa família são perigosas.

– _Perigosíssimas._ – Adicionou George, seriamente, e os dois Slytherins ficaram um pouco receosos.

– Garotos… – Avisou Ginny, ameaçadoramente, estava desejosa para saber como tudo tinha acontecido, o que intimidou ainda mais os dois garotos, já que pensaram que ameaça tinha sido para eles, embora não o demonstrassem abertamente. Harry estava emocionado demais para dizer uma palavra, os braços de Draco o envolvendo como uma carícia. Sabia que os Weasleys o tratavam como um irmão, mas nunca pensou que o defendessem em público. Os professores observavam a cena sem intervirem e Dumbledore sorria, seus olhos azuis brilhando por detrás dos óclinhos de meia lua.

– Oh, parem com isso vocês dois. – Repreendeu Ron, com o rosto ruborizado – Até parece que não sei me defender sozinho.

– Mas é nosso dever de irmãos mais velhos velar pela inocência de nossos caçulinhas. – Falaram os gêmeos, ao mesmo tempo, observando os casais. Harry começou tossindo, arranjando sua gravata e as garotas se entreolharam, tendo o mesmo pensamento.

Perceberam Blaise acariciando as costas de Ron, que estava tenso a seu lado, e como ele se acalmava aos poucos, enquanto Draco e Harry conversavam em surdina. Ginny avançou para os gêmeos e iniciou uma pequena discussão. Hermione caminhou para os amigos, e abraçou-os fortemente, sussurrando:

– Espero que estejam felizes. Ninguém em Hogwarts tem nada a ver com vossas vidas. Pensem em vocês, e não nos outros.

– Obrigado, Mione. – Agradeceram eles o apoio dado pela amiga e ela ordenou, com um tom de voz mandão:

– Depois quero que me contem como tudo aconteceu. – Os dois Gryffindors se entreolharam e riram entre eles. Ela observou os Slytherins, que acenaram com a cabeça, um agradecimento mudo e se afastou. Escutaram Luna dizer, sonhadoramente, na mesa dos Ravenclaws:

– Espero que o relacionamento de vocês termine com essa briga milenar entre as duas casas.

Muitos colegas, principalmente Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws, concordaram com suas palavras. Ron sorriu para Blaise, que acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito com a aceitação de alguns seus colegas. Sabia que sua casa não tinha gostado muito da notícia, mas ele e Draco iriam fazer umas "pequenas manipulações".

Fred e George, sem aviso, puxaram Ron para eles e falaram docemente:

– Agora, nosso caçulinha nos vai explicar como tudo aconteceu.

– Graças à vossa poção. – Respondeu Ron, e conseguiu escapar dos braços protetores dos gêmeos, que ficaram abismados com a resposta. Acenou para seu namorado, que lhe piscou um olho maroto. Eles tinham combinado se encontrarem mais tarde, para continuarem "a conversa". Harry se despediu de Draco e acompanhou seu amigo, em direção a Hermione, que já os esperava. Ginny, que também queria saber como tudo tinha acontecido, foi atrás deles. Malfoy se aproximou dos gêmeos e sussurrou, ameaçadoramente:

– _Nunca mais me enviem suas poções mal feitas disfarçadas no meu chocolate!_ – Os irmãos fitaram o Slytherin, um misto de choque e fúria em seus rostos. Eles não eram tão ruins em poções. Blaise se colocou ao lado do amigo e pediu, em voz baixa:

– _Dray, não mate esses dois por te darem essa poção. Ron ficaria furioso com você_. – Draco olhou para o amigo, e resmungou:

– _Mas eram meus chocolates preferidos!_

– _Eu sei._ – Disse Blaise, seriamente – _E entendo sua dor. Mas, se não fossem os Weasleys, nunca nos teríamos declarado aos nossos namorados. Pense nisso._

Draco hesitou, olhando para o rosto pálido dos gêmeos e comentou:

– _Você tem razão, Blaise._ – E agradeceu, com um sorriso zombeteiro – Obrigado por me terem enviado a poção. Se não fosse por vocês, eu não teria a _maravilhosa_ tarde que tive com Harry.

Os dois Slytherins se dirigiram para sua mesa, sabendo que iriam ser bombardeados com perguntas, mas não se importando.

Dumbledore, vendo que quase todos estavam sentados, já que os gêmeos continuavam no mesmo lugar, chocados com o rumo dos acontecimentos, se levantou e discursou:

– Meus queridos alunos. Palavras são, na minha nada humilde opinião, nossa inesgotável fonte de magia. Capazes de causar grandes sofrimentos e também remedia-los. - Todos o escutavam com atenção – E haverá um momento em que teremos que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo.

Por isso, tem de se ter cuidado com o que se fala, senão poderemos machucar seriamente os sentimentos das outras pessoas. O amor é a força mais poderosa e mais terrível que a morte. – Esperou um pouco, permitindo que os alunos pensassem um pouco em suas palavras, e continuou – Vossos colegas decidiram deixar suas desavenças de lado, aceitaram seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

 _A compreensão é o primeiro passo_ para a aceitação, e somente com a aceitação pode vir a recuperação. Se vocês aceitarem o relacionamento de vossos colegas, não haverá sofrimento para ninguém. Espero que pensem com seriedade, não permitindo que o ódio entre em vossos corações. O amor é o sentimento mais puro que existe, é aquele que nada abala e que resiste a qualquer dificuldade. Permite com que as pessoas façam o que nunca pensaram fazer, se arriscar pelo outro. É a força que movimenta o mundo, tudo o que é bom é feito de amor. Embora quase todos possam amar, é o sentimento mais complexo que existe porque é aquele que toda a gente sabe o que quer dizer, mas sobre a qual é difícil dizer o que é.

E terminou enigmaticamente, percebendo que estava se alongando no discurso:

– Com o tempo, verão que tudo aquilo que pensavam ser impossível, não o será. Tenham um bom almoço. – Se sentou e continuou seu almoço. Todos o imitaram, comentando entre eles o que tinha acontecido e o discurso do diretor. Hermione e Ginny estavam lado a lado dos dois garotos, exigindo explicações. Os gêmeos se entreolharam, pensando nas mesmas palavras: _"O plano não correu nada como planeado"._ Afinal, Ron e Harry não deveriam estar namorando Zabini e Malfoy. Mas, mesmo com tudo planeado, nada correu como esperado. Claro que eles estavam felizes pelos caçulinhas, mesmo não parecendo, queriam a felicidade de todos eles, mas era um pouco difícil aceitar, embora não fosse impossível.

Tudo tinha acontecido devido ao planeamento intensivo daquele plano. E prometeram em surdina que, a partir daquele momento, teriam de improvisar suas brincadeiras.

 _Hogwarts teria uma bela surpresa no dia seguinte…ah, se ia._

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oi! Esse é o final, esperado por todos, né? Espero que tenham gostado tanto de ler como eu adorei escrever. Nunca pensei que essa história fosse tão bem aceite por vocês, meus queridos leitores, e agradeço imenso cada comentário e favorito que deram à minha história. Fez com que eu ficasse muito feliz e que não desistisse da história. Obrigada a todos vocês. Até um novo projeto. Bjs :D

O diálogo entre Draco e os gêmeos foi patrocinado por: **claraz** **,** uma ideia fantástica que ela me deu. Obrigada.

Quero agradecer especialmente a esses/as leitores/as que comentaram minha fanfic. Obrigada por terem disponibilizado um tempinho para comentarem:

Fanfiction: LadyHarukaS2 e Myssih.

 **Nyah:** Jir e Sakamaki Shiro.

Spirit: ~ **claraz** , ~ **karinmisaki** , ~ **aninhapp** , ~ **purebloxd** , ~ **MariaClaraAlka** , ~ **PandaCornLover** , ~ **5SOSPERCABETH** , ~ **Anamour** , ~ **Andjiromact** , ~ **DracoSantiago** , ~ **kuroErosennin** , ~ **AriBlack** , ~CapitolinaPadua, ~ **riva** , ~ **marrentinha027** , ~ **AvrilLiliS2.**

Wattpad: **Maddie_Grimmalkin** , **Harolda_Sprayberry** , **RayBlackLupin** , **hemilymaria.**


End file.
